Ashbel
Appearance Though he appears to look like a normal tiger, Ashbel's fur is a much brighter color due to his celestial blood on closer observation, more specifically the color of [https://crystal-cure.com/pics/citrine2.jpg citrine] stone. He also sports large feathered wings, though they are not usually present in his anthropomorphic form and are much more noticeable in his feral form. Being a Dire Tiger, Ashbel sports certain traits that aren't typically seen in normal tigers, primarily more pronounced canines that give him more of a sabertooth-like appearance, a bulkier build, and small spines along his back, though they are not large enough to be noticeable right away. His legs are much more muscular due to his Magebred nature, being magically enhanced to move quicker than a typical member of his kin. His eyes are a deep emerald color, and always seem to be fixed in a stern expression that betrays no emotion. Although it is mostly hidden in his feral form, Ashbel has a tattoo of the [http://dawnofanewage.wdfiles.com/local--files/cerulean-sign/cerulean_sign.jpg Cerulean Sign] on his chest, marking him as a guardian against aberrant, otherworldly threats. He has a large tear in his right ear, and is decorated with scars along his back, flanks, and face from a close encounter with an Umber Hulk during one of his earliest aberration hunts. Ashbel is almost always seen without a shirt, preferring to wear clothes that cover him only from the waist down for the sake of social conventions. Because he had spent much of his life as a feral animal with human-like intellect, Ashbel has yet to grow fully accustomed to wearing clothes. Though he often goes shirtless, Ashbel is more willing to wear apparel without sleeves such as tank tops or leather jerkins. Regardless of his form, Ashbel always wears a silver [https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3f/b4/2d/3fb42dda71b7a53f72cde6d46c3f28d3.jpg celtic knot] necklace and a [http://pics.aeravida.com/pe/0044/p1.jpg celtic cross] earring in his right ear. Personality Ashbel comes off as a very cool, collected, and stalwart individual, and seems to have a constant stern, unyielding expression on his face. He is not the kind to wear his emotions on his sleeve, and others often find it difficult to gauge him past his steely exterior. He always seems aloof and constantly on the watch, as if he's searching about for some unknown threat that may or may not be there. He approaches strangers cautiously and with a suspicious eye, and will only let himself relax to some extent when he's sure that they aren't of any threat. However, more of his inner self comes to light as one comes to know more about him, and he is able to smile, laugh, and express his true feelings much more freely around those he knows well and feels most comfortable with. [[Marn]] also tends to bring out a side of him that very few can accomplish, as she often acts motherly and dotes on him, which he finds both endearing and embarrassing. The two of them are thick as thieves and nearly inseparable, Ashbel rarely goes anywhere without [[Marn]], and she rarely goes anywhere without him. When it comes to caring for others, [[Marn]] is always Ashbel's first priority, and he often worries for her when she throws herself into the midst of a dangerous situation. Ashbel hates admitting to any kind of weakness, but in spite of being essentially immortal and much more intelligent than others of his kin he has little more in the way of reading comprehension than that of the average middle schooler. Having been mostly illiterate after his transformation, Ashbel finds complex vocabulary and other conventions like lingo and slang hard to understand even though he is able to piece together simple words. More often than not he has to consult others for help, which is not an easy task for him as he wants to try to be independent. He tends to grow frustrated easily when he can't understand certain things after trying several times, and will find constructive ways to vent his anger such as letting loose on a punching bag or stacking rocks. Ashbel prefers to communicate with his fists and claws more than his words, and appreciates having a partner to spar with when he needs to blow off steam. He loves having a sparring partner against whom he can go all out, but will hold himself back from inflicting major injuries as long as he has a healthy respect for them and their skills. Those who are willing to contribute time, patience, and care to become closer to Ashbel will earn a loyal, unerring ally for life. Ashbel believes that respect must be earned, not gained, and those who rightfully earn his respect are considered true friends to him. However, they would do well to hold that close to their hearts, he is very harsh and unforgiving towards those who betray his trust and respect, and he will forever hold that grudge against them until the end of time. Ashbel's trust is far from easily regained once it's lost, he may express sympathy towards them if he sees that they genuinely feel bad about it, and will be much more reasonable by letting them prove themselves to him again than those who betray him without a shred of remorse. He doesn't believe himself to be much of a romantic, or that he would even be that good of a lover, but he is very attentive towards those he deeply cares about and dedicates himself to doing his best for them. Love & Romance Relationships